Out with a Cold
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Chris has fallen victim to a cold! No worries Josh is on the job! WARNING: GUY x GUY


**A/N: To answer the question, yes! I am working on another Until Dawn fiction. But this one will take me longer to work on because classes start next week and I just barely started working on it. :)**

" **Out with a Cold"**

Chris opened his eyes slowly his head was pounding with a bad headache accompanied by his entire body aching he sat up sniffing.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Chris asked grabbing his glasses slipping them on to see it was 10:30AM. He had gotten sick and been resting all day. He got out of bed grabbing a sweater that rested on his chair slipping it on his shivering body. He made his way down to his kitchen, a tea sounded good right about now. He walked down the stairs till the doorbell rang. Chris walked to the door opening it to see Josh.

"Hey!" Josh greeted.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Chris asked coughing.

"Thought I bring you some medicine." Josh showed holding the bags up.

"Uhh thanks but you didn't have to."

"I'm your boyfriend I care for you Chris." Josh reminded stepping in. Chris closed the door following Josh into the kitchen as he set the bags down getting the items out.

"Have you eaten yet?" Josh asked as Chris sat down watching him.

"With this cold I'm not really in the mood for food." Chris replied crossing his arms his body shivering.

"Why don't you go and lay down?" Josh advised as he set the kettle on the stove turning it on.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea my head is spinning…." Chris agreed as he stood up only to stumble.

"Chris!" Josh rushed to him helping him stand.

"Sorry, I'm fine really." Chris smiled feeling a little embarrassed to have almost fallen. Josh held on to Chris. He couldn't tell if he was blushing from embarrassment for if that was from his cold.

"Let's not risk it." Josh replied.

"Huh?" Chris asked confused till he was picked up by Josh.

"J-Josh this isn't necessary! Put me down! I can walk!" Chris protested as Josh held him bridal style.

"Sorry I'm not taking a chance of you falling down those stairs." Josh replied as he carried him back to his room. Josh kicked the door open as he sit Chris down on his bed.

"Just rest for now, I'll make you some tea and bring you some medicine." Josh smiled Chris blushed with his brows pressed together.

"Y-you didn't have to do that…." He pouted Josh chuckled shaking his head as he left leaving him to rest. Chris sighed as he laid back down staring up at his ceiling. This cold was a pain in the ass and he hated every second.

* * *

Chris had fallen asleep right after he had his tea. Josh stood in the kitchen preparing the porridge he had made. It had banana, almonds and cinnamon. He grabbed some orange juice pouring some in a cup. He carried the tray of food up the stairs. Chris opened his eyes slowly waking up. He laid in bed he reached up touching the wet rag that rested on his forehead. It was nice having someone to look after you especially when that someone was the one you loved.

"You awake?" Josh asked coming into the room. Chris sat up.

"Yeah."

"How you feeling?" Josh asked standing next to his bed.

"I'd like to say better but I don't feel much different." Chris replied with a weak smile.

"Well maybe this will help." Josh smiled setting the tray down for Chris. Josh sat down on the chair next to Chris who ate his food. Once finished Chris laid on his back feeling a little better.

"That was great!"

"Heh, you sound like you have a bit of energy." Josh chuckled setting the tray out of the way.

"Hm-mm!" Chris replied rolling on to his side facing Josh.

"Josh, thank you." Chris smiled Josh blushed looking away.

"Don't mention it…" He replied. He stood up to leave but was stopped, Josh looked back to see Chris holding his hand.

"Sorry…" Chris apologized letting his hand go. Josh turned around pressing his lips to Chris's.

"Mmm!" Chris pushed Josh back panting wide eye startled by Josh's action.

"I-I'm sick!"

"I don't care…" Josh replied kissing him again.

"Nhh! Mmm!" Chris moaned closing his eyes. Josh pulled away as he pulled Chris's shirt off. He ran his hands up Chris's chest pinching his harden nipple.

"Aahh…." Josh ran his tongue over the neglected bud.

"J-Joshh…" Chris cried feeling light headed his body felt hot and was starting to sweat. Josh hooked his finger in the waistband of Chris's boxers and sweat pants pulling them off together leaving him naked. Josh sat up breathing heavy he held his fingers at Chris's parted lips. Chris stuck his tongue out licking his fingers. Josh closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of his tongue run up and down his digits.

"Fuck..." He groaned getting turned on as Chris sucked on his finger coating them in his drool. Josh pulled away inserting his two fingers.

"Aaah…" Chris moaned arching his back off the bed as he clenched the sheet under him. Josh thrusted his fingers in deep curling them making Chris shudder.

"Josh…" Chris cried looking up at him. Josh pulled his fingers out pulling his shirt off and unbuckling his pants. Josh laid down behind Chris pushing his leg forward entering him. Chris moaned as he buried his face in the pillow.

"You ok….?" Josh asked as he moved his hips at a slow pace. Chris clenched the pillow in his hand nodding.

"Y-Yeah…" Chris moaned back. Josh raised Chris's leg as his other hand snaked around pulling his face back to his kissing him deep. Their tongues wrestling with another.

"Mmm…" Josh groaned picking his pace up, Josh's hands rested on Chris's waist jerking him back towards his thrust making Chris trembler with pleasure.

"Nhh ahh…" Chris moaned his cock leaking as he was pushed closer and closer to his climax. Josh pulled out switching their positions. Chris watched as he was laid on his back as Josh grabbed his legs spreading them apart as he entered him once more. Chris wrapped his arms around his neck holding on to him as Josh rocked his hips back and forth.

"Josh!" Chris moaned releasing his seed, it covered Chris's stomach.

"Shit…!" Josh groaned his body jolting as he came. Josh panted as he pulled out and letting himself fall next to Chris. He rolled to his side pulling Chris closer to him. Chris looked up to see him with his eyes closed already going to sleep.

"If you get sick you can't blame me…" Chris closed his eyes going to sleep as well.


End file.
